"Genomics" generally denotes a suite of rapidly changing and expanding biological and computational technologies that enable the acquisition, manipulation, and interpretation of large amounts of data relating to gene location, sequence, sequence variation, expression and function. Such capabilities are increasingly relevant to, and important in, research related to diabetes. These approaches generally require special, costly equipment, skilled technical personnel and, frequently, intense computational treatment. The function of the Genomics Core will be to provide access for DERC members to skilled service and training in these areas. The Genomics Core will provide centralized resources for the performance of molecular and molecular genetic techniques relevant to a broad range of research efforts related to diabetes: DNA sequencing; SNP and microsatellite scoring ; Oligonucleotide and cDNA expression microarrays; Screening for sequence variants in DNA by denaturing high performance liquid chromatography (DHPLC); Screening pools of DNA for allele frequencies (pyrosequencing); and bioinformatics techniques and advice related to these methods. Most of the anticipated demand will be for assays related to human and rodent materials, but other species can be accommodated. By underwriting personnel costs, charges for these services will be limited mainly to reagent costs. The Core will also provide instruction/experience to students, fellows and faculty in the performance and interpretation of these techniques. Access through the DERC to consultations with bioinformaticians and genetic epidemiologists will help to insure that knowledgeable and efficient use is made of the Core's resources.